Painful Memories
by ShellyG
Summary: FINAL CHAPTER IS UP! Double D's past catches up with him and the kids find out more than they ever thought they could. What a run it's been, huh kids? ^_^
1. The Van

I, unfortunately, do not own The Eds (don't I wish!). However, all introduced characters are actually mine and are used in other stories of mine (not Ed related though).  
  
Brief Summary: This story basically is Double D's past catching up with him. We find out about his parents, the hat, etc. This story ties in with a lot of other Ed stories I've written as well. Hope you enjoy the first chapter!  
  
Oh, by the way: Ana is a main character I use in almost ALL my Ed stories. A brief summary of her is that she's Eddy's older sister by a year. I'll be writing a story of how she came to the cul-de-sac as well. But for now all you need to know is that she wears a white baby-tee, light blue overalls, and her blonde hair in low pigtails, she's one of the Eds, and very close to Double D (as best friends....and maybe more). Ok, now on with the story!  
Double D sat on his bed, starring at the wall in front of him. He stole a glance at his clock. 2:39 am. Double D sighed and lay on his bed. Another sleepless night, he thought. Reaching underneath his mattress, he pulled out an old scrapbook. As he flipped through the pages, his eyelids grew heavy. At last, he thought, I can get some sleep. Slipping the scrapbook back underneath his mattress, Double D buried himself under his bed covers and soon drifted off to sleep.  
  
"HEY DOUBLE D! WILL YOU GET UP ALREADY?!" Eddy hollered. Double D sat up and rubbed his eyes. What time is it? He looked at his clock. 1:27?! Double D sprang out of bed in a hurry. "Eddy, why hadn't you woken me earlier?" Edd asked through his door as he got dressed. "You think I haven't been trying? I've been here for almost two hours trying to get you up! The stupid door's locked.." "Well, why didn't you tap on my window?" "Ed already did." Double D glanced at his window as he put on his shirt and let out a gasp of surprise. Ed was plastered against the window, a big grin on his face. Double D chuckled lightly and opened his door for Eddy to come inside. As soon as Eddy saw Ed, he burst out laughing. "So that's where he went!" He snickered as Double D opened the window and Ed slid in. "You looked like a bug, Ed! Guess that's what happens when you have the brain of one.." Eddy said as Ed laughed. He began poking Eddy on the head repeatedly. "I am a bug Eddy! Buzz buzz buzz buzz buzz.." "OW! QUIT IT ED!" Eddy exclaimed as Ed chased him around the room, poking his head. Ana then walked into the room, only to be run over by Ed and Eddy as they ran down Double D's stairs. As Double D helped Ana to her feet, he shook his head and sighed. "What's up with them?" Ana asked as she fixed her pigtails. "Ed believes that he's an insect." "..So nothing's new?" "I suppose not." They both laughed as they walked downstairs and outside to meet the other Eds and begin the day.  
  
"YES, LADIES AND GUYS! IT'S THE LATEST TREND! DON'T BE CAUGHT WITHOUT ONE!" Eddy shouted to the kids as they gathered around a crudely built cardboard stand. "Paper cups?" Kevin questioned, an eyebrow cocked. "THEY'RE NOT PAPER CUPS, THEY'RE ONE OF A KIND CANADIAN DESIGNER HATS!" Eddy retorted. Ed laughed as he had paper cups, uh, Canadian designer hats, on his head, hands, feet, and, well, his butt. Double D was wearing a tee- shirt with a maple leaf on it. "Canadian designer hats?.......Eddy do I really have to say this?" "Just do it, sock head." "*Sigh* Canadian designer hats? What a great idea, Ay!" Ana giggled while Double D shot her a nasty glare. "What's that aboot?!" Ed screamed. "Check's in the mail, monobrow." Eddy grinned. Ana painted some paper cups i.e. hats red while the kids checked out the merchandise. "Are they really designer hats, Eddy?" Nazz questioned. "I..uh..." Ana threw a hat at Eddy's head, snapping her brother out of his daze. "Of course they are! May I help you try one on?" Eddy smoothly said. "I would love that, Eddy." Nazz replied. Eddy grinned widely while Ana murmured, "Oh brother." The kids actually began to but into the scam when Double D noticed a black van parking across the street. Something about the van struck Double D as unsettling. After a few minutes the van started up and pulled away. "DOUBLE D!" "Huh?!" "What is with you lately?!" Eddy shouted. Double D snapped back into reality and realized that only Ed, Eddy, and Ana remained. "What happened to the kids?" Double D questioned. "They left, what do you think?!" Eddy exclaimed, furious. "They didn't buy Eddy's explanation of how the hats got here from Canada." "They rode in on a solar powered moose with sardines in its ears and buttered toast strapped to its hoofs!" Ed giggled. "No, really, how did you explain it to them, Eddy?" Double D asked. Eddy hung his head and mumbled something under his breath. "What was that, Eddy?" "The whole moose thing? That was his explanation." "SHUT UP ANA!" Double D starred at Eddy in disbelief, while Eddy shoved his hands in his pockets. "What? I couldn't think of anything else." "You or Ed couldn't think of anything else?" "WOULD YOU SHUT UP, ANA?!" "Aw, you know I love ya, bro." "Guess that makes me the brains of the group, huh guys?" Ed stated, arms crossed smugly. The others looked at Ed for a second before braking out in hysterics. Ed laughed as well, although he wasn't sure as to why he was laughing. "Hey, Double D, why were you all dazed out a few minutes ago?" Ana suddenly asked. "Hmm?" "Yea, it was like the lights were on, but nobody's home." Eddy said. "Boy do I know how that feels!" Ed stated. Double D sighed at looked toward where the van had originally been. "To tell you the truth Eddy, I'm not sure....but I don't like it.  
So that's the first chapter! Reply and tell me what you think, and the second chapter should be up soon. Oh and don't forget to check out my other fic, "King of Ed"! See you soon!  
  
ShellyG 


	2. Who Is It?

I do not own the Eds so don't sue me! I'm poorer then the Eds! Ok people here's chapter two!  
  
Ed, Edd, Eddy, n Ana (aka 3EnA) are in Eddy's room, hanging out. Eddy's reading one of his magazines, Ed's trying on Eddy's clothes, and Double D and Ana are playing a card game. It's pouring rain outside. "Summer rains. You can never predict them." Double D grumbled. "God, Double D shut up! You've been saying that for the past hour over and over and over!" Eddy snapped. "Someone's grumpy." Ana murmured. "Ed is one spiffy feline, huh guys?" Eddy, Edd, and Ana glanced up to see Ed wearing a neon yellow tux with a fuchsia tie and red shoes. The entire outfit was about two sizes too small. "ED! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! MY GRANDAD GAVE ME THAT SUIT!" Eddy shouted, tackling Ed into the closet. "And that's why Grandad's in the retirement home." Ana whispered to Double D. Double D giggled. Eddy and Ed emerged from the closet, Eddy carrying his suit while Ed was wearing only his undershirt and underwear. "That's it. I'm blind." Ana said, covering her eyes with her arm. "Please, Ed! Show some decency!" Double D scolded. Ed hung his head in shame while saying, "I did not know my scent made you unhappy Double D. I will go and de-scent myself." before walking out of Eddy's room and into the bathroom. Eddy plopped onto his bed and continued reading his magazine, content.  
  
"So Double D, still any idea as to why you went m.i.a in the mind yesterday?" Ana asked, picking up a card from the deck. Double D sighed, thinking about the day before. "No." he answered simply. Eddy spoke up. "Yeah, Double-Mint, it's not like you zone out on us like that everyday." Double D put a card down while saying, "I don't know what to tell you guys. It's just that...I saw a van." "Whoop-de-do." Eddy sighed. "Shut up Eddy. What about this van made you feel weird?" Ana questioned. "I'm not sure, exactly. It was like.like precursor of things to come. An omen of misfortune, perhaps." Eddy looked up from his magazine, shaking his head. "You need to get out more, Double D." Eddy stated before turning the page of his magazine. His eyes grew wide at what he saw. "ANA! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO MY MAGAZINE?!" Eddy screamed, shoving the magazine into Double D and Ana's faces. The women's faces were covered with cut-out pictures of gorilla's heads. "Aw, but bro, they're so your type!" "I'LL GET YOU FOR RUINING MY MAGAZINE!" Eddy shouted, chasing his sister around the room. Double D sighed and began to walk out of Eddy's room when he ran into Ed. Double D starred at Ed in shock. Ed's hair was combed, his clothes white and clean, and his body completely clean. "Double D, I de-scented myself! Do you like it?" Ed asked. "S.sure Ed." A huge grin crossed Ed's face before grabbing Double D and giving him a massive hug. "I AM REDEEMED!" Ed shouted before dropping Double D and running into Eddy's bedroom. Double D heard a large crash soon after, followed by Eddy's cursing. Double D lightly chuckled, shaking his head.  
  
Suddenly, Eddy's doorbell rang. "Hm?" Double D said, walking to Eddy's front door. As he opened the door, thunder and lighting cracked in the sky. "......Oh my God......." Is all that escaped from Double D's lips, barley audible. "HEY DOUBLE D! Did you hear the doorbell ring?" Eddy asked, coming up from behind. "Holy crap." Eddy uttered when he saw what Double D saw. Ana and Ed soon approached as well, in complete and total shock. "What the." "Aw, way cool!" both Ana and Ed stated. At the door was a girl with sleek black hair down past her shoulders, a red long-sleeved shirt with her midriff exposed, and hip-hugging violet-blue pants. On top of her head was a black Fedora. She looked exactly like Double D. "Hello Eddward." The girl said. "Selina? But you're supposed to be..dead." Double D uttered.  
  
Whoa! Who IS this girl? Is she Double D's twin? (yea I know Double D has twin bros and sisters in other stories, AND HE'S GONNA HAVE ONE IN THIS ONE TOO!) Why is she supposed to be dead? Find out in the next chap! Oh and don't forget to R+R! ^_^  
  
~ShellyG 


	3. Can I Stay With You?

Thanks for the kind words so far, reviewers! I promise to make my paragraphs smaller and more readable. I was very nervous when I introduced Ana, but am very pleased with the good praise she's getting so far (she's happy too! ^_^). NightHawk 005, have you seen the one episode when Sarah is sick and both Jimmy and Ed rush to her aid? In that episode Double D wears a nametag that reads, "Eddward" and that's why I spell it that way. Plus, it just makes so much more sense.  
  
I also forgot to mention that everyone is a year older in this story then they appear on the show. Not much has changed really. Ed's hair is slightly longer and spiky, so you can tell he's a red head, Eddy's has more hair on his head and it's still slicked back, but its also shorter, and he has some facial hair growing. Double D hasn't changed a bit, and you'll find out why soon enough.  
  
Ok anyway onto the 3rd chapter!  
  
Ed, Edd, Eddy, and Ana (aka 3EnA) were sitting in Eddy's bedroom with this mystery girl, Selina. Eddy sat on his bed, Ana leaned against the bed, and Ed..sat his head. Double D and Selina were standing in the middle of the room, facing each other.  
  
"Eddward, it's been a long time." Selina softly said. "Six years." Double D replied. "But ..how are you..alive?" Selina sighed, then began to respond when she noticed the others starring at her. Slightly uncomfortable, she faced them. "What?"  
  
"Double D's...a girl?" Ed blurted out. "No, lumpy, she's his twin!" Eddy shot out. "But Double D, I thought you were an only child." Said Ana. Selina turned to her apparent brother in disbelief. "You said you were a what? Why would you say that?"  
  
Double D shrunk away from the others and closed his eyes. "You were dead. I had no siblings, thus making me an only child." "Um, Double D, in case you haven't noticed, she ain't dead." Eddy murmured. "I REALIZE THAT!" Double D shouted, to the shock of everyone. Double D sighed and rubbed his temples for a moment, then asked, "Ed, Eddy, Ana, would you mind leaving the room for a moment? I need to speak with Selina alone." "But it's my room!" whined Eddy. Ana grabbed her brother by his hairs and pulled him down off the bed. "Eddy, this is huge. Just shut up for a second and do this for Double D, alright?" Ana whispered angrily. Eddy grumbled and walked to the living room, followed by a confused Ed. Ana walked up to Double D and said, "I'll try to keep him outside as long as I can before calling the police for restraint." "Thank you, Ana." Ana smiled warmly before closing the door behind her. Double D took a deep breath and turned back to his twin. "Well, Selina, you see."  
  
"This stinks." Eddy murmured as he, Ed, and Ana sat on the couch in his living room. "Eddy, Double D has a twin sister that's was apparently supposed to be dead! Aren't you the least bit intrigued?" Ana exclaimed. Eddy's eyes suddenly lit up. "Hey! I could make a few bucks outta this!" Eddy sprang up and held his hands up high. "Come one, come all, to the amazing double double show! Double D really HAS a Double! Come and be shocked at-" Ana pulled her brother back down to the couch, catching him off guard. "What are you doing?!" "Practicing my slogan, what does it look like?" "Eddy, you really have no idea how big this is, do you?" "Hey, you know what? I .hey, where's Ed?" Ed was no longer sitting next to them, or anywhere around.  
  
"Eddward, why would you say such a thing as you being an only child?" Selina asked her brother. "Because no one here knew I had a sister, how would I explain why she wasn't here? About what had happened to make her not be here?" "But why would you think I was dead? If anyone would be dead, Eddward, it would've been you." Double D glared at his sister. Selina groaned and said, "You know what I mean! It's not like you couldn't survive, god no, but you stayed behind with him, so I never had any idea as to what happened to you!" "I didn't know what happened to you because you ran!" "I ran because you told me to!" "It was for your own safety, and if you hadn't we might both be dead!" "That doesn't change the fact that..hey, do you hear that?" Double D and Selina looked up at the ceiling. A crack began to spread on the ceiling before Ed came crashing down on both of them. Ana and Eddy ran into the room soon after.  
  
"The second time he crashes into my room in one day! For cryin' out loud!" Eddy exclaims, hands on head. "Ed, why did you sneak away from us?" Ana questioned, hands on hips. Ed jumped off of Double D and Ana and took a clothes hanger on his hand and shouted, "The Claw returns once again to reek havoc on the clone people!" Eddy held his head and his hands and sighed deeply while Ana simply shook her head.  
  
"Ok, um, anyways.I kinda need to ask you something, Eddward." Selina said to Double D. "What is it, Selina?" "Well, I don't really have a place to stay at the moment, so could I, um, stay over at your place for a bit?" Double D instantly grimaced. "That would be impossible, Selina. My..parents..would catch on within an instant." Selina sighed, then looked at Eddy. She smiled instantly. "Well, maybe I could stay with you? It wouldn't be long." Eddy was taken by surprise right then and there. "You want to stay with me?" "Only for a bit, if that's alright." Ana looked at the two, then smirked. "Well, of course she can stay here! We can't have you out in the cold, can we?" Ana said as she led Selina up to her big brother's room. "Hey Hey Hey! You stay out his room, Ana!" Eddy exclaimed, chasing after the two girls. "Oh, it's not like he's using it!" Ana called back. Double D stared in disbelief at one had just occurred, then looked at Ed. Ed grinned widely and chased after the others, yelling, "Do not fear, for the Claw shall protect the clone two from the evil hamster creatures of Cucamonga!" Double D sat on Eddy's bed, and thought, "My goodness, what's next?"  
  
So Selina is sleeping over at Eddy and Ana's house. Who did Double D stay behind with? Why did he tell Selina to run? Who knows, besides me? Hehehee.Hmmmmm...^_^ Yes, Double D, whatEVER could happen next? *evil laugh* Oh, if he only knew..see you next chapter! 


	4. Selina's Thoughts

I do not own the Eds. If I did, I'd be jumping up and down, squealing in joy. Do you see me squealing? Do you?  
  
Sorry for the delay everyone. The reason why Chapter 4 is so late is explained in the replies. Ok onto the show!  
  
"There! This is the best I can do here." Ana said as she wiped her hands on her overalls. Selina and Ana were standing in the room of Eddy and Ana's older brother. Selina looked around and smiled with satisfaction. The room was tidied up and made habitable.  
  
"It's great, Ana! I love your older brother's style!" ".Huh. Only you and Eddy...anyways, get some sleep; I'm sure tomorrow's going to be interesting." "No doubt." Ana smiled warmly before closing the bedroom door behind her. Selina walked over to the bed and, with a sigh, plopped down on top of it. She wanted to sleep, but her mind was so busy with thoughts and questions that it was impossible.  
  
As she lay in bed, hands behind her head, she starred up at the ceiling and thought.  
  
"Well, Eddward caught me by surprise. I thought he'd be totally different then what I saw today. He looks exactly the same as he did before.except for the hat. I'll have to ask him about that. He also seems more uptight and stingy. That might be the only thing different about him. What happened?"  
  
"Hmmm. I think it's funny how two of Eddward's best friends have the same name as him. Double D is a cute name. I dunno why, but it suits him."  
  
Selina sighed and turned on her side as she snuggled under the covers.  
  
"I like Ana. Go figure. She reminds me of mom. Hm. She and Eddward seem kinda close, too. I wonder.nah, Eddward's always been a flirt. Unless that changed too."  
  
"Heh. Ed certainly is an interesting character. I personally think he's adorable, in a big brother kinda way, He seems like he'd be a lot of fun to hang out with, too. But can anyone really be that out of it?"  
  
Selina's eyelids began to grow heavy as she moved so she was looking at the ceiling again.  
  
"Eddy."  
  
Selina smiled.  
  
"Eddy's...Eddy's like no one I've ever met before, but it seems like I've known him forever. Come to think of it, he reminds me a little of Eddward. Well, the old Eddward. Eddy is definitely a cool guy. He's funny, witty, certainly a character, attractive-"  
  
Selina gasped and quickly put a hand over her mouth, then slightly giggled.  
  
"What am I doing? I can't get a crush on my brother's best friend! ..Well, he doesn't have to know."  
  
Selina lightly chuckled and, as her eyes softly closed, drifted off to sleep.  
  
The next morning Double D woke up extra early and hurried over to Eddy's house. He didn't want anyone to find out about Selina, not just yet. And knowing Selina, she isn't one to follow the rules or blend in. She always has to stand out.  
  
Double D rang Eddy's doorbell and put his hands behind his back, thinking about a good explanation for the sudden appearance of this girl who looks exactly like him.  
  
Eddy's front door opened to reveal Selina, hand on her hip.  
  
"Isn't it just a little bit early to be up, Eddward?" Selina remarked. Double D's eyes grew wide. "SELINA! Why the blazes are you answering the door?! No one is supposed to know about you!"  
  
"Why is this such a big secret, Eddward? Why can't anyone know about me?"  
  
"They will know about you soon enough, Selina, I just need to think up an excuse.no, that's not the right word.an explanation as to why after all these years of saying I was an only child that.."  
  
Double D stopped talking when he realized that Selina was no longer focusing on his words. Instead she was staring right past his shoulder. Something else had grabbed her full attention.  
  
"Selina? What is it?..." Double D questioned as he turned to see what Selina was starring at. He instantly froze.  
  
There was a black van parked across the street.  
  
SOOOOOOOOOOOO....the black van returns! But what does it mean?  
  
I know I know, a lot of this was just Selina talking about 3EnA, but it'll catch up and, believe me, they'll be a lot more action soon enough. Stay tuned! ^_^  
  
ShellyG 


	5. The Chase

Hey its chapter 5! Imagine that...^_^  
  
Ana yawned and scratched her head as she walked into her living room. She stopped suddenly when she saw Double D and Selina, peeking out the window.  
  
"Um..what're you guys doing?" Ana questioned.  
  
Double D and Selina jumped, startled by the sudden noise. Double D turned to look at Ana, slightly laughing, embarrassed.  
  
"Well, Ana, you see..." Double D started, but he lost his train of thought quickly. Ana was wearing loose baby blue pajama pants and a little baby blue tank top, allowing just a bit of cleavage to show.  
  
Selina looked at her brother before snapping her fingers in front of his face, pulling him out of his daze. Ana blushed lightly.  
  
"We were just admiring the sky, Ana." Selina smiled.  
  
Double D shook his head, still not completely out of his daze, before saying, "Selina, there is no need to lie to Ana. We saw the black van outside the house this morning."  
  
Ana crossed her arms. "Ok, why is there a black van stalking us?" she said with a little sass. Double D sighed and continued looking out the window, not answering. He then felt his hair stand on end.  
  
"It's gone."  
  
"What?" Selina asked, turning to the window.  
  
"It's gone." Double D repeated.  
  
"How could it be gone? We only turned away for a second!" Selina exclaimed, stumped.  
  
Ana felt herself get goose bumps on her arms. Something creepy was going on. Eddy walked into the room, hands in his pockets.  
  
"Ana why aren't you dressed? No one wants to see you like that." Eddy shot out. Ana gave Eddy a "shut up" look before walking off to her room. Eddy smirked at his sister before walking up to Double D.  
  
"Hey sock head, you promised me you'd come with me to the library today, remember?" Eddy stated.  
  
Double D smiled, "Yes, Eddy, I remember. You wanted me to help you find a book on money management..although I'm not sure why..."  
  
"What're you talkin' about? When we're rich, we'll need to know how much money we can spend on jawbreakers per day!"  
  
"When one of your scams actually works...but Eddy, we don't even have money for the bus."  
  
Selina coughed and both Eddy and Double D turned to her. She pulled out a wallet from her back pocket and opened it to reveal quite a lot of money. Eddy began to drool.  
  
"Would this be enough?" Selina asked.  
  
"A good way to manage your money is to first open a bank account. Then proceed to collect interest and build on your En..Enter...How do you say that, Double D?"  
  
"Enterprise, Eddy."  
  
"Uh, yeah, that's what I said."  
  
Selina, Double D, and Eddy were walking down the street from the library, which is a few blocks away from the candy store. Eddy was engrossed in his money management book while Double D helped him pronounce practically every other word, to the amusement of Selina.  
  
"Selina, I want to thank you again for loaning us the money for the bus and to pay Eddy's library fee." Double D said to his sister.  
  
"No problem. I just don't understand how a guy like Eddy could owe the library in over twenty dollars in debts."  
  
"Hey, I read! About money and...money....and..."  
  
"Money." Double D finished.  
  
Eddy grinned and remarked, "That's all that there is to read about in this world, Double D."  
  
Selina smiled. Eddy was so full of it. And she loved it. She began to walk closer to Eddy and put her hand on the book as they all walked. Eddy noticed and looked up at her. He smiled slightly before turning back to his book. Double D noticed this as well.  
  
He also noticed that an odd feeling had been coming over him for the past few minutes. His pace slowed as he tried to put his finger on what was wrong. Selina and Eddy stopped walking.  
  
"Eddward? Eddward, what is it?" Selina questioned.  
  
"Pffft. Double D's becomin' a nutcase. He's always acting weird nowadays."  
  
Double D felt his hand began to shake. Something was not right. Not right at all. He quickly turned around only to see a black van following them. As Double D's eyes grew wide, the van started to pick up speed.  
  
"Run." Double D uttered.  
  
Eddy raised an eyebrow. "What?"  
  
"RUN!" shouted Double D as he grabbed Selina's wrist and broke into a sprint. Eddy dropped his book and ran as the van began to give chase.  
  
"DOUBLE D! WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?!" Eddy hollered at his friend as the three teens ran as fast as they could, taking different roads and alleys, trying to lose the van.  
  
"There's no time to explain, Eddy! Just don't stop, whatever you do!"  
  
"Eddward, it's still behind us! What'll we do!?" Selina exclaimed.  
  
The three turned down an alley only to find a dead end.  
  
"Curses." Double D uttered. The van could be heard screeching around a corner as it grew near.  
  
"Double D, think of something! You're the genius!" Eddy shouted as he held his hands on his head.  
  
Selina looked around the alley. "LOOK!" she said, pointing to a fire escape on the wall. "We can escape on the roof!"  
  
The van was drawing closer.  
  
Eddy helped Selina up onto the ladder, which was suspended 7 feet off the ground. As Selina lent a hand down to pull Eddy up, the black van turned into the alley, tires screeching.  
  
"DOUBLE D!" Eddy shouted, worried. The van had pulled over to the side, scrapping against the wall the fire escape was on. If Double D didn't move, he would be crushed.  
  
Eddy put a hand out to Double D.  
  
"GRAB MY HAND DOUBLE D! HURRY!" Eddy screamed. The van was only feet away. Double D jumped as high as he could and clasped onto Eddy's hand. Selina, Eddy, and Double D quickly crawled up the ladder as the van flew under them and smashed into the dead end.  
  
"This way!" Double D directed as he took the lead up the ladder. Soon all three were running on the roof of the building.  
  
"Double D, where are we going?!" Eddy exclaimed as they ran.  
  
"I'm not sure, Eddy, just far away from this area!" Double D replied.  
  
"But Eddward, the van got totaled! The guy driving it is probably out cold!" Selina cried.  
  
Double D said nothing as he looked straight forward. They were nearing the edge of the roof. Squinting his eyes, Double D charged forward.  
  
"EDDWARD! WHAT'RE YOU DOING?!" Selina shouted.  
  
Double D leapt off the edge of the roof and sailed over to the next building, a distance of 10 feet.  
  
"Holy shit." Eddy uttered, shocked. Selina and Eddy stopped at the edge. Double D called out to them from the other building.  
  
"There's a fire escape on the side of your building! Climb down and we'll get back to the cul-de-sac!"  
  
As Eddy and Selina climbed down, Double D heard the sound of a damaged engine attempting to start.  
  
"Lord no..." He thought.  
  
He found a gutter on the corner of his building and slid down as Eddy and Selina watched from the ground. Eddy was dumbfounded.  
  
"But.he could never do that before.." He said.  
  
Selina ran her fingers through her hair as she said, "Whenever Eddward gets worked up, he does some pretty incredible stuff. Especially when he feels threatened."  
  
Eddy eyed Selina. Who was this guy she was talking about? This isn't the Double D he knew at all.  
  
As Double D landed on the ground, the sound of tires screeching backwards filled the air.  
  
"No way!" Selina exclaimed.  
  
"Not again.." Double D cried.  
  
Eddy looked around and pointed to the ground.  
  
"There's an escape!" He said, pointing.  
  
Selina and Double D turned to see a manhole leading to the sewer. Double D cringed. Eddy removed the lid from the manhole and helped Selina inside. He then leapt in and pulled on Double D's leg.  
  
"Com'n, sock head! Get over your cleanliness for a second before you get yourself killed!"  
  
Double D glanced down to the street before jumping into the sewer and pulling the lid back in its place. The van sped into the alley, only to find it empty. It slowed to a stop, then backed out of the alley and drove away.  
  
At the cul-de-sac Ed and Ana were drawing with chalk on the sidewalk. Well, Ana was drawing while Ed was eating the chalk.  
  
"There he is!" Ed and Ana suddenly heard. The two looked up to see Sarah storming towards them, Jimmy following behind timidly.  
  
"You stole our chalk, Ed!" Sarah accused, her face bright red with anger.  
  
"No I didn't Sarah! It was right here on the grey ground! The kiwi people of Saint Heidelberg told me that chalk was the powdered food of life and they said you wouldn't mind! Oh, please don't tell mom, Sarah!"  
  
Ana shook her head as Sarah gave her older brother a beat down before taking back her chalk. Jimmy stuck his tongue out at the two before scurrying off after Sarah.  
  
"Brat." Ana muttered.  
  
Suddenly the manhole in the middle of the street began to move.  
  
"Ooo! Ooo! I've seen this in a movie, from 'Attack of the Putrid Fish Dwellers from Planet Sardine, the made-for-TV-movie!' This is the part when the fish dwellers come out of the sewers and use us for gill cleaners!" Ed exclaimed, excited.  
  
Ana began to draw close to the manhole, curious. The lid then flew off, startling Ana. Out from the sewer came Eddy, followed by Selina, then Double D. They all smelled horrible.  
  
Ed gasped. "I KNOW FISH DWELLERS! WIGGY!" he cried in glee, clapping his hands together.  
  
Ana held her nose. "Why in the world were you guys in the sewer?!" she questioned.  
  
Eddy wringed out the sewer water from his shirt while saying, "We were chased by some psycho in a black van."  
  
Ana's eyes grew wide. "You mean the one that keeps popping up out of no where?"  
  
"We don't know. But Eddward here pulled off some incredible stunts, leading us the hell outta...hey, where is Eddward?" Selina said.  
  
They looked to see Double D quickly walking to his house, hands clenched at his side. Slamming the door behind him, Double D went up to his bedroom.  
  
"Double D?" Ana quietly said, concerned. She, Ed, Eddy, and Selina then went up to Double D's house and into his room, wondering what he was doing.  
  
They found him with his suitcase open on his bed. He was pulling out clothes from his drawers and stuffing them into the suitcase, not even folding them. He hadn't even changed his clothes into clean ones. Not at all like Double D.  
  
"What're you doin' Double D?" Eddy questioned.  
  
"Getting the fuck out of here." Double D growled.  
  
That caught everyone WAY off guard. No one had ever heard Double D curse before. The others felt awkward and didn't know what to say next. It was Ana who bravely stepped up to Double D.  
  
"Double D..why are you leaving?" she asked nervously.  
  
Double D slammed his suitcase shut and turned to her.  
  
"Because I was almost killed today! Not only that, but my sister and one of my best friend's lives were in danger too! And it's all because of ME!" he shouted, a vein popping out on the side of his forehead.  
  
"What?!" everyone exclaimed.  
  
"You.you know who the person in the van is, Eddward?" Selina questioned.  
  
Double D sat on his bed and put his head in his hands.  
  
"The police and government, no doubt."  
  
Now everyone was seriously confused.  
  
"Why would the cops be after you, Double D? You're a boy scout!" Eddy exclaimed.  
  
Double D lightly chuckled and looked at Eddy.  
  
"You really don't know me, do you?" he asked. Eddy didn't know what to say.  
  
"Double D, this must be a misunderstanding. Why would the police want you?" Ana questioned, worried  
  
Double D stood up and turned to his friends.  
  
"Because...because I'm..I'm a murderer."  
  
Everyone gasped in horror.  
  
"W-what?" Eddy stuttered. 


	6. The Scrapbook

I know I know this story is getting extreme but I have a plan in mind and you'll see what's going on soon enough. Just trust me, ok? ^_^  
  
"W-what?" Eddy stuttered.  
  
Double D sighed and turned his back to his friends. Grabbing his suitcase, he stormed out of his room and out of his house.  
  
"Eddward wait!" Selina cried after her brother, following him.  
  
Ana, Eddy, and Ed stood in the middle of Edd's room, unable to move.  
  
"."  
  
Ed fell backwards and plopped on the ground as Eddy began to get hysterical.  
  
"What the hell is going on?! Double D is a MURDERER?! When did this happen?! HOW did this happen?! It just dosen't make sense; I mean."  
  
As Eddy rambled on, Ana just starred straight ahead. 'What is going on here?' she thought, 'This is all happening so fast."  
  
Ana stepped over Ed as she walked out of Double D's room. Eddy was still talking to himself hysterically.  
  
She walked halway down the stairs before esting on a step.  
  
Putting her hands to her chin, she thought, 'This is too much. I just can't believe that Double D would do such a thing. And if he actually DID..well, there had to be an incredibly good reason for it. But is there really any reason god enough to kil another human being.?'  
  
It was 10:00 p.m. and Double D hadn't returned. Ed, Eddy, and Ana had to go home due to their cerfew.  
  
As Ana laid in her bed, she was still trying to find a reason why Double D would kill someone.  
  
Dry tears were plasterd on her face as she got out of bed and changed into her regular clothes.  
  
She snuck out the window of her room and walked over to Double D's house. Maybe, just maybe, she could find some answers there. As she walked, she didn't notice the damaged black van, hidden behind a large mass of bushes.  
  
Ana took the extra house key from Double D's mailbox and proceeded inside. Double D's parents weren't home, nor would they be for another 4 hours, due to their work hours.  
  
As Ana slowly opened the door to Double D's room, she was struck with a wave of guilt. She can't sneak into his room like this. It's disrespecting her friends privacy.  
  
She shook her head and went inside anyways. She needed some answers.  
  
It was 1:00 a.m. and Double D's room was thrashed. Ana had looked everywhere she could and had found nothing.  
  
Double D's parents would be home soon, and she needed to clean up Edd's room before they got there, or else she'd be in huge trouble.  
  
Picking up some of Double D's books from the floor, Ana got up a little too quickly and lost her balance. Falling on the bed, she felt herself sit on something hard.  
  
"Hmm?" escaped her mouth as she put down the books. 'What was that?' Ana thought as she felt around the hard spot. Realizing it was buried, she lifted up the mattress to find an old scrapbook.  
  
Sitting on the bed, Ana opened the book. The first couple of pages were blank until she came across a picture of Double D. He looked all of 8 years old, 2 years before he moved to the cul-de-sac.  
  
Ana smiled. How adorable Double D looked, that huge smile across his face, probably because of the bright red ballon in his hand.  
  
Something struck Ana then. She noticed that on top of Double D's head, the familiar sock hat was not adorned. Instead, he had long, black strands of hair falling around his face and reaching down to the strat of his neck.  
  
Ana had never seen Double D's hair before. She wasn't there the day Ed and Eddy had destroyed all the rules in the cul-de-sac, due to a visit to her granddad in the retitrement home.  
  
Ana tunred the page to see a picture of Double D and Selina, cutting a piece of cake. Must've been their birthday, since they're identical twins and have it on the same day.  
  
Something caught her eye that might've been more surprising then the last picture.  
  
On top of Selina's head was the exat same sock hat that Double D wears. Not her fedora, but Double D's sock hat.  
  
This struck Ana as odd. She was growing more and more curious as she turned the page.  
  
The next picture consisted of Double D wearing a "World's Greatest Son" hat and a man next to him wearing a "World's Greastest Dad" hat.  
  
But this wasn't Double D's father. Double D's father had glasses, a balding spot in his brown hair, and a thin build. This man had a goatee, long blond hair, the same length Double D's was, and had a muscular build.  
  
"Who is this guy?" Ana said under her breath.  
  
She turned the page to see Double D and Selina in pajamas, opening presents by a Christmas tree. Sitting on the couch behind them was a woman in rose- colored robe, a coffee mug in her hand. The mug had "Mommy" written on it in clor crayon.  
  
Ana looked at the woman. Double D's mother had shoulder length aurburn hair and freckles. This woman had short wavy balck hair, a beauty mark by her nose, and something neither of Double D's parents had: a gap.  
  
Ana starred at the picture long and hard, trying to put it all together. 'What if...no, that can't be. The parents I know came with him when he moved here.' Ana thought as she turned the page.  
  
This time, instead of a picture, she found a newspaper clipping. A picture of the two adults Ana had seen in the previous pictures was next to some text in the clipping. The headline was in large, bold print.  
  
Ana had only read the first word of the headline when she heard a noise downstairs. "Double D?" she said. Quickly placing the book back under the mattress, Ana quickly went down that staris.  
  
She wasn't sure how to explain the mess in Double D's room, but she didn't care right then. She was just happy Double D was back.  
  
"Double D!" Ana called out as she walked into the living room. She could've sworn she heard a noise.  
  
The creaking of a floorboard made Ana turn around. She was met with a baseball bat to the side of the head.  
  
As Ana hit the floor hard, unconscious, the man dropped the bat and picked up Ana. He carried her outside and threw her into the back of the black van, right next to Eddy's and Ed's unconscious bodies.  
  
He then got into the drivers seat of his van and sped off. 


	7. The Man in the Black Van

"Nnrrrrgghh.." Ana groaned as her eyes slowly opened. She had a massive headache.  
  
As her senses returned she realized that she was tied up. Tied up with her were her brother and Ed, who had still not woken up. She was in a large room, unfamiliar to her. It looked like a storage room in a warehouse or something of that nature.  
  
She heard her brother groan as he awoke too, followed by Ed.  
  
"Sis? Hey Ana, where are we?.....and why am I tied up?!" Eddy said.  
  
Ana could not give her brother an answer, for she had no idea what was going on either. The last thing she could remember was being in Double D's living room before something had hit her.  
  
"Hey look!" Ed cried. Ana and Ed looked to the direction to where Ed was looking. In the shadows was a chair. Tied to the chair was a body. That body was Double D, unconscious.  
  
"Dear God." Ana uttered.  
  
"I don't think this is the government.." Eddy said under his breath.  
  
"The government?! My dear boy, wherever did you get an idea like that?" A laughing voice said from behind. The three turned their heads to see a man wearing a black turtleneck, pants, and ski mask walk by them.  
  
He stood in front of them, hand on his hips.  
  
"So welcome back to reality, Ed, Eddy, and Ana."  
  
"How do you know our names?!" Eddy demanded.  
  
The man laughed. "Simple. I've been watching you for the past month, studying and planning."  
  
"Planning? Planning for what?" Ana asked.  
  
"Why, the big reunion of course! How long I have waited for this night!" The man exclaimed.  
  
He walked around the three teens, hands behind his back.  
  
"Your little Double D, or Eddward, as I know him, has grown quite a bit. But at the same time, hasn't changed. That disappointed me." The man said as he walked.  
  
A groan from Double D caught the man's attention.  
  
"Ah! The boy of the hour awakes!" announced the man.  
  
He walked over to Double D. Holding Double D's chin, the man lifted of Double D's head so that they were eye to eye. Double D was now fully awake.  
  
"Hello, Eddward. Welcome back."  
  
Double D's eyes grew wide with horror.  
  
"Lord no..it can't be."  
  
The man laughed out loud. He took off his ski mask to reveal short, dark brown hair, stubble on his face from lack of shaving, and a scar below his left eye.  
  
"James." Double D snarled.  
  
"You remember me! I'm flattered!" the man laughed.  
  
"But how you alive? You should be dead!" Double D cried.  
  
The man, or James, crossed his arms.  
  
"Did you honestly think a little boy like you couldv'e killed me with one shot? Tsk tsk tsk."  
  
"Double D...what's going on?" Ana questioned.  
  
The man turned to the three.  
  
"Oh, so he didn't tell you? Well then, let me fill you in!"  
  
"No...." Double D groaned, his head hanged.  
  
"Let me tell you how Eddward came to the cul-de-sac, from his run from the police."  
  
"No...."  
  
"Yes, Eddward! They're your best friends, after all. Shouldn't they know about your past? You see, back when Eddward was little boy.." 


	8. The Past is Revealed

"Eddward lived in a nice, two-story house in the busy city of Appleriver. He lived with his twin sister, Selina; his mother, Deanna; and his father; Leo.  
  
Deanna worked at an independent music company, singing backgrounds for up- and-coming musicians, while Leo was a business partner of mine at Triple- Tri, a company majoring in electronics.  
  
I remember when I first met Eddward. Leo had brought him and Selina to work one day, and Eddward's eyes were full of wonder.  
  
You could tell the wheels were turning in his head. Oh, how curious he was, exploring every nook and cranny of the office. He wanted to learn anything and everything he could.  
  
One day the opportunity of a lifetime came to me and Leo. A chance to become president of our sister company, Duo-Double.  
  
But Leo had the brains to get that job. He had dozens of brilliant ideas, ideas which would surely get him the job and leave me out in the cold.  
  
I hated Leo so much right then. He had it all: A perfect wife, two perfect kids, the perfect home, the perfect job, the perfect life. Things I wanted. Things I deserved! Things I could get with this chance. But Leo would take it from me if I didn't do something and quick.  
  
So I hatched a plan. Late one night I broke into their house. I knew that brainiac Leo would have all his ideas in a file or safe somewhere. I just had to find them.  
  
I would present the ideas to the company board, get the job, and Leo would have no proof that the ideas were never actually mine. It was the perfect plan for my future perfect life.  
  
I found a file cabinet in a corner of the living room. I tried to open it, but the stupid thing was locked.  
  
So I struggled with the lock. Leo and Deanna must've heard something, because before I knew it, there was Leo, pointing a pistol at me, Deanna standing behind her husband.  
  
'Get out of here, James! How dare you intrude onto my home and family! Leave now!' Leo hissed.  
  
My back was turned to the couple. I slightly sighed, then quickly spun around and shot them both, using the revolver I brought, just in case.  
  
I watched both Leo's and Deanna's bodies fall to the ground. I felt pity and sadness for them, but no regret. I needed those files. I needed that perfect life!  
  
The gunshots obviously had woken Eddward and Selina, for after about ten minutes, they were downstairs as well.  
  
I was so close to getting that damn file drawer open when I heard a tiny gasp. There was Selina, hands over her mouth, a look of horror on her face. Behind her was little Eddward, eyes bulging out. No doubt from the shock of seeing their beloved parents on the floor in pools of their own blood, dead.  
  
Eddward noticed the pistol in his father's hand and quickly snatched it. Pointing it at me, he screamed, "Put down the gun! Please, put down the gun!' What a brave little boy he was right there. I was so impressed I, probably not the wisest thing to do, put down my revolver. He was a little boy. He had no clue how to fire a gun.  
  
Selina was cowering behind her brother when he told her to run away, in fear for her safety. She strongly protested, but Eddward demanded that she go.  
  
Selina ran out the front door into the pouring rain. I watched that frightened little girl run as fast as her small legs could take her.  
  
Then it was just me and Eddward, him pointing the pistol right at me. Tears were pouring down his face, just like they are now.."  
  
James smirked and turned to Double D. Indeed, Edd had tears streaming down his face and dripping off his chin.  
  
"Why don't you tell them the rest of it, Eddward. No doubt you'd tell it better than I ever could." James remarked.  
  
Not looking at his friends, Double D was silent. He sighed deeply, his voice slightly cracking. He then continued the story.  
  
"H-he had that horrible, horrible look on his face. He wasn't smiling at all, nor was he scowling. He..his face was just emotionless.  
  
I remember that my hands w-were shaking fiercely at the time. I was so frightened. My eyes were blurred from my tears as I looked straight at the man who...who had k-killed my parents.  
  
I g-glanced down at the bodies of my parents. What a..horrific..sight for a young child to see. My parents lying on the ground, blood staining their bodies. Never again would they wake up to a new day.  
  
Never again would they wish me good morning. I would never hear my father praise me for my simple inventions. I would never again hear my mother sing me to sleep when a thunderstorm was outside.  
  
My parents had done nothing wrong. They were good people, murdered in a senseless act of desperation.  
  
These thoughts were running through my mind as I looked back at James. He still had that..that damn look on his face.  
  
I was furious. How dare he do this not only to my parents, but to me? My anger engulfed my senses, and with hatred in my eyes I...I pulled the trigger.  
  
The...the shot threw me back a bit. I saw James stagger and hold his chest. What had I done? I ran out of that house and into the rain. I was a murderer. I had killed a human being. I remember running and running. I didn't stop for a second. By the time I had collapsed from exhaustion, I was in a whole other town.  
  
I remember avoiding the police for the next few months, hiding wherever I could. I thought I would be on the run for the rest of my life.  
  
One day I was resting in a park when a pair of police officers came up to me. They asked me what a young man like myself was doing out so late, and alone? I was horrified of them, not listening to their words. I thought they had found out I killed someone and would put me in jail.  
  
So I ran from them. But they easily caught me. They took me to the station as I bawled and screamed. To me, my life was over.  
  
Because I had no i.d. on me, they asked who I was and where I was from. I told them I didn't know anything beside my first name being, 'Eddward.'  
  
They put me in an adoption facility, having nothing more to do with this faceless child.  
  
A month later a nice couple decided to adopt me. The woman was infertile, but desperately wanted a child of her own. Something about me must've struck her, and before I knew it, I was in a car heading for Peach Creek.  
  
Halfway there we made a pit stop. My new father parked the car by a little hat store. I glanced out my window and was stunned.  
  
There, on display, was the exact same hat Selina always wore. I loved my sister so much, and missed her deeply. I turned to woman I would now call mother and asked her if she would purchase me that hat. She smiled, and bought me the sock hat I wear to this day, for remembrance of what I thought was my deceased sister.  
  
The sun was bright that day as we pulled up to my blue house. 'Welcome home, Eddward.' My new father said.  
  
Home. Could this really be my home? It had to be. I needed to forget everything from the life I once had. James was dead, my true parents were dead, so it rang as no doubt that my sister, Selina, was dead as well.  
  
I sat on the front steps of my house until a boy walked up to me, trying to sell me something I had never seen before. I pointed out a few minor flaws, much to his apparent annoyment. He challenged me to do a better job as he dragged me over to another tall boy and a blonde, pig-tailed girl. They became my best friends.  
  
But..but as much as I tried, I couldn't forget my other life. I couldn't forget what I done." Double D looked up at James. "What I thought I had done...how did you live?"  
  
James laughed. "You almost got me. If the bullet had gone just a little more to the right, I would have been dead."  
  
James then pulled out the exact same revolver he had used on Double D's parents. "Too bad for you." He sneered, pointing it at Double D's forehead. 


	9. The Tables Turn

Double D starred straight at the gun pointed at him. He couldn't move.  
  
'I'm going to die.' He thought.  
  
James grinned and said, "So long, Eddward."  
  
"Hey James! I thought you might want this back!" said a voice from behind, suddenly.  
  
"Wha-" James uttered as he turned around, before being smacked upside the head with a baseball bat.  
  
"Asshole." Selina murmured as James fell to the floor.  
  
"SELINA!" Double D, Ana, Eddy, and Ed all cried, relieved.  
  
Selina went to her brother and began untying him.  
  
"You always have to make an entrance, don't you Selina?" Double D teased as Selina worked on the ropes.  
  
"You know me bro, life isn't good unless you're the star of-"  
  
"FUCKING BITCH!" James screamed as he suddenly picked Selina up after his quick recovery. He threw her against the wall as hard as he could, enraged.  
  
"WHERE WE'RE YOU HIDING?! WHERE?!" he screamed as he picked her up and threw her again. Her body hit against the wall like a rag doll.  
  
Selina slowly got up and wiped the blood away from her mouth. "I wasn't that far away from Eddward, you know. You just had to be impatient and jump him right away."  
  
"GODDAMN SLUT!" James shouted, kicking Selina in the stomach and causing her to double over. As she sat on her knees, clutching her stomach in pain, James turned to Double D.  
  
Double D was no longer in his chair. All that remained were the ropes.  
  
"Hrm." Was all that escaped from James' mouth. Turning back to Selina; he grabbed her hair and lifted her up into the air. She squirmed in pain as James laughed.  
  
"Your brother managed to escape. How lucky of him. But that's alright."  
  
James thrust Selina hard against the floor. He straddled her body and wrapped his hands around her neck. He then began to squeeze.  
  
"I'll just kill you off first, then get to your bastard brother. He's so easy to track down."  
  
Selina's face began to turn blue as she struggled to breath. An evil grin was spread across James face until he felt a stinging sensation across his back.  
  
"EEENRRRAAAAGGGHHHH!!!!" James screamed as he quickly got off of Selina. He felt his back and pulled his hand back to his face. Blood was smeared on his hand.  
  
"What the hell?" James questioned, realizing he had been cut. Selina began to get up as James looked around him.  
  
"What's wrong, James? You look a little lost." Said a voice from the shadows.  
  
James spun around, only to see nothing.  
  
Selina crawled away from James and to Ed, Eddy, and Ana, who were in complete shock, unable to say anything, and began to untie their ropes.  
  
James put a hand across his back to see if he was still bleeding until he heard, "Does it still sting, James? Being in an abandoned warehouse like this, a lot of miscellaneous objects tend to be lying around."  
  
James felt his heart began to beat faster and faster.  
  
"Objects like some broken glass, the glass I just used to cut you." Said the voice.  
  
Selina was struggling with the ropes. "Selina..?" Ana uttered. "I'm sorry this is taking so long guys, I'm...just really out of it right now." Selina choked out, still recovering from the wounds she had received earlier.  
  
James looked around, then screamed, "STOP HIDING, YOU LITTLE BASTARD, AND SHOW YOURSELF!"  
  
"Alright."  
  
An object dropped from a catwalk overhead and landed on James, knocking him down.  
  
James hit face first against the floor hard.  
  
"Nrrgghh...." He growled as he turned himself over.  
  
What he saw was Double D with the revolver James had dropped when Selina attacked him.  
  
Double D was pointing it right at James' face.  
  
"And this time, I won't miss." Double D simply said. 


	10. The Final Note

Everyone stopped. Selina stopped untying Ed, Eddy, and Ana, Double D stopped talking, James stopped breathing. You could hear a pin drop; it was so quiet.  
  
James starred at Double D's eyes. Nothing but hatred was in his eyes. Hatred and...doubt. James grinned.  
  
"You can't do it." He said.  
  
"What did you just say to me?!" Edd shouted.  
  
"You can't do it. You don't have it inside you."  
  
Edd just starred at James. Selina slowly got up.  
  
"Eddward...please...don't do this...it hurt you so much when you thought you had killed him...please, don't make yourself go through all that again!"  
  
"Yes, Eddward, why put yourself through any more trauma then you've already gone through now?" James sneered.  
  
"SHUT UP! JUST SHUT UP!" Double D yelled as a tear rolled down his cheek. He was still pointing the gun at James.  
  
James laughed.  
  
"You hate me so much, don't you? You wish you could pull that trigger. But you can't. You don't have what it takes to avenge your parent's deaths, do you?"  
  
Double D began to shale a little. James stood up.  
  
"Come on, then. Shoot me. You hate me so much. Forget the heart of gold that you have, forget the past trauma; forget everything but your hatred for me. And shoot me."  
  
James put his hands behind his back and grinned cruelly.  
  
"...If you can."  
  
Double D still had the revolver pointed at James. Suddenly, he stopped shaking. Standing up straight, he breathed in deeply and lowered his head.  
  
Then, he quickly looked back up at James and shot 3 rounds.  
  
Ed, Eddy, Ana, and Selina all gasped in horror as James fell to his knees.  
  
But James wasn't shot. Instead, he was covering his head with his arms and crouching on the ground. Behind him in the wall were three bullet holes.  
  
"Do you honestly think I'm like you?! A cold-blooded murderer?! I almost made a horrible mistake once, and I would never, EVER, take the chance to repeat my past!" Edd shouted as he threw the empty revolver at James.  
  
Selina ran to her brother and gave him a hug, tears streaming down her face. She was happy that Edd hadn't made the horrible choice he could have.  
  
Ed, Eddy, and Ana slipped out of the extremely loosened ropes and went to embrace their friend. They then turned to James, who was slowly getting up.  
  
"How touching. But what exactly do you plan to do now?" He snickered.  
  
"We plan to throw you in jail!" said a voice from behind.  
  
Bursting through he doors was a group of police officers.  
  
"James McKellar, you are under arrest for the murder of Leonardo and Deanna Robertson!" an officer stated as they put James into handcuffs.  
  
"But how...?" James questioned as the police officers led him out.  
  
"Please. Do you honestly think I'd come here without calling the police first? I'm related to Eddward. I'm not exactly stupid." Selina replied, crossing her arms.  
  
Outside the warehouse a group of people had gathered, including all the kids. They were clueless as to the recent events. Of course, they all gasped when they saw Selina.  
  
Double D was incredibly weak right then. The past few days had taken so much out of him. He needed help just walking. His arms were slung around Ana's and Ed's shoulders as Eddy and Selina walked side by side. They stopped to answer some police questions, then walked right past the group and the kids.  
  
"Robertson...?" Eddy wondered aloud.  
  
"Yes...Robertson is my true last name." Double D said lightly.  
  
They all walked back to Double D's house. Selina helped him up to his room while all the kids went back home to their thankful parents.  
  
The next morning Eddy heard a tapping on his window. He lightly grumbled and got up from his bed. Walking to his window, he scratched his head and yawned loudly. As he opened the window blinds, he saw Selina.  
  
Surprised, Eddy closed the blinds and slid open his bedroom door.  
  
"Selina? It's 3 in the morning. What is it? And where did you go last night?" Eddy asked as he let Selina inside.  
  
"I slept inside Eddward's closet. I just couldn't leave him after....yesterday." Selina replied as she sat on Eddy's bed. Eddy sat next to her.  
  
"I...I think I'll be leaving soon." Selina sighed.  
  
"What?! But why? You and Double D are safe now!" Eddy exclaimed.  
  
"I....I know, Eddy, but....it just doesn't feel right for Eddward anymore."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
Selina smiled and looked at Eddy. Her eyes began to tear up. She got off the bed and began walking to Eddy's bedroom door. Eddy followed her.  
  
"Selina....don't go." Eddy pleaded. Selina was different then anyone else he had ever known. The last few days had really opened his eyes. Nazz was a sweet girl and all, but she was just a little crush. Selina...Selina could be so much more.  
  
Selina looked back at Eddy. He looked so sad. She weakly smiled. She hated herself for doing this. She really wanted to stay. But if she was right about what she thought would happen, well, she just couldn't.  
  
Selina put her hand to Eddy's face. "Maybe....maybe I'll see you some other time, Eddy. Goodbye."  
  
Selina then walked out of Eddy's room and outside. Eddy just starred ahead at the door in front of him.  
  
A few seconds later the door flew open and Selina threw herself into Eddy's arms and kissed him deeply. Eddy returned the kiss.  
  
They broke and starred at each other. Selina blushed while Eddy slightly smiled. They gave each other one more long hug before Selina kissed him on the forehead and left his room.  
  
Eddy smiled. He went to his bed and sat on the edge. Although he was terribly sad that Selina had left he was....somewhat at peace. He knew, deep in his heart, that he would see her again. He just hoped it was soon.  
  
Later that day, around 7 or 8 a.m., Ana, Eddy, and Ed made their way to Double D's house. They wanted to check up on him to make sure he was alright.  
  
Once inside his room, they surprisingly found it empty. Where could he be? Ed just grinned and started jumping on Double D's bed until Eddy pulled him down.  
  
"Stop goofing off, monobrow, we gotta find Double D." Eddy scolded. He prayed that Double D hadn't done something stupid.  
  
After a few minutes Ana stumbled across a neatly folded piece of paper halfway under Double D's phone. Written on it were the names, "Eddy, Ed, and Ana".  
  
"Hey guys, look what I found!" Ana exclaimed, holding up the piece of paper. The three teens sat on Double D's bed and began to read the note:  
  
Dear Eddy, Ed, and Ana,  
  
I am terribly sorry for all the danger and hardships I have put you through during the last week.  
  
I'm sorry I never told you who I really was; about my origins, until they threatened our very lives.  
  
I know that you three have always been there for me and always will be. Even if I cannot be there for you.  
  
I know that James is in jail right now, but there is always the chance that he will escape. And if he does, it goes without a doubt that he will come after me again, and do this through my loved ones, as he has already demonstrated.  
  
So it hurts me to do this, but I must leave you until I am certain that you will never be endangered by my own troubles again.  
  
I hope one day I can see you all again, and I just want to thank you for being true friends to me; the very best friends anyone could have.  
  
I love you all deeply and I wait for the day when we can meet again.  
  
Sincerely,  
Eddward Leonardo Robertson  
"Double D"  
  
"I....I can't believe this...." Eddy choked out. Double D was really gone.  
  
Ed was in tears. One of his bestest buddies in the whole galaxy went away. And this time Ed couldn't think of any evil aliens or terrible monsters to blame it on.  
  
Still holding the note, Ana walked over to Double D's bedroom window and looked outside. The kids were beginning to come outside and start their day like any other. Except they didn't know.  
  
She hated herself for never telling him how she felt about him. Ana cared for him so much. Was it more then friendship? She wasn't sure. She knew for a fact that she had never felt like this about anyone else before. She wanted to show this feeling to him. But she couldn't. He was gone.  
  
'He'll be back, someday....' Ana thought as she put her hand on the window.  
  
'....he has to.' A tear rolled down her face as the sun shined in and the birds sang.  
  
It was another bright day in Peach Creek. Nothing seemed different. Except it was.  
  
END  
  
So that's it. What a note to end it on, huh? Don't worry, they'll be more to come soon enough. Tell me what you all think! ^_^  
  
Shelly G 


End file.
